1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data selection apparatus for an electronic musical instrument which stores a plurality of selectable data in association with control factors for controlling tones or music pieces such as tone color data, rhythm data, auto-accompaniment pattern data, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an electronic musical instrument which stores a large number of selectable tone color and rhythm data is available. In an electronic musical instrument of this type, for example, a two digit number assigned to each data is input to select the corresponding data.
In this case, for example, as shown in FIG. 2, four push buttons 2a to 2d for independently incrementing/decrementing a ones digit and a tens digit are arranged on an operation panel 2 of the electronic musical instrument, and a user inputs a number corresponding to desired data by continuously incrementing/decrementing numerical values in units of digits upon depression of the push buttons 2a to 2d.
The input number is displayed on, e.g., a display unit 20 arranged on the operation panel 2.
However, when the instrument stores a large number of data as described above, if a number is selected by continuously incrementing/decrementing numerical values, a target data number cannot often be quickly selected.
In particular, for some users, data frequently used is almost fixed. However, in this case, in a conventional electronic musical instrument, a number must be continuously changed to call target data, resulting in time-consuming and cumbersome target data selecting operations.